Sunbae ?
by Nana Huang
Summary: Jeon Jungkook menyukai Min Yoongi yang notabenya adalah salah satu Sunbae yang galak di kampusnya. Tapi menurut Jungkook, Min Yoongi manis sekali bahkan ketika ia memaki. BoyxBoy. YAOI. Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi (KookGa Couple). BTS.


**"SUNBAE ?"**

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi

BoyxBoy

Don't like ? Don't Read !

.

.

.

* * *

"Yoongi-sunbae.. aku mencintaimu.."

"Sunbae… aku mencintaimu…"

"Sunbae.. aku mencin-"

"Berhenti mengakatakan itu Jeon atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu"Min Yoongi atau yang sering dipanggil Suga karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih itu melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jungkook yang berada di pundaknya seraya medelikan mata sipitnya dengan tajam

Jungkook hanya terkekeh, dan tetap merangkul Yoongi semakin erat,"Ow.. ow.. manis sekali sih kekasihku ini.."seraya megacak ngacak poni berwarna mint hijau milik Yoongi, Yoongi hanya mendelikan matanya semakin tajam, dan menghempaskan tangan Jungkook lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menatap mata Jungkook dengan sangsi,

"Kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir Jeon ?"setelah mengatakan itu Suga melanjutkan jalannya, Jungkook hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, galak sekali sihh hyung yan menjadi pacaranya itu, Jungkookkan hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa ia menyukai pemuda berambut mint segar itu.

"Arraseo… Arraseo.."Suga hanya menampilkan senyum sekilas diwajahnya

.

.

.

Jatuh Cinta itu sangat menyenangkan, dan Jungkook baru merasakan hal itu di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Salahkan, kedua orangtuangnya yang menginginkan kehidupan Jeon Jungkook sempurna, demi kebaikan Jungkook itu sendiri, semua orang tua seperti itu bukan ?

Jeon Jungkook hanya seorang pemuda yang tak tahu kejamnya dunia luar, masa SMA nya pun ia lalui dengan sangat mulus, berangkat jam 7 pagi, pulang jam 5 setelahnya mengikuti les tambahan hingga pukul 9 malam, mengerjakan tugas dengan giat, setiap weekend ia luangkan waktunya untuk tugas kelompok ataupun sekedar jalan jalan dengan eommanya. Usahanya itu menghasilkan hasil yang luar biasa ia mendapat peringkat satu pararel setiap tahunnya, dan berhasil memasuki salah satu uniersitas terbaik di Korea Selatan, Seoul University.

Padat nya jadwal Jeon Jungkook di waktu sekolah menengah atas nya, menyebabkan Jungkook tidak sempat mengalami masa percintaan yang biasanya bergejolak di umur seusianya. Bukannya Jeon Jungkook tidak laku, Heyy ! iya mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, nilai yang memuaskan, dan jangan lupakan badannya yang sudah mulai terbentuk berkat ia yang suka latihan menari. Banyak sekali yeoja yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, seperti ini contohnya,

Jungkook saat itu habis latihan menari bersama teman-temannya, dan kebetulan hari itu ia yang harus mengunci ruang latihan jadi ia pulang paling belakangan,

"Jungkook.. aku.."

"Omona.."Jungkook sangat terkejut dengan adanya seseorang yang berada di belakangnya

"Aaa.. Mian"Yoeja tersebut menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah sekali sekarang, Jungkook di depannya sangat menggairahkan sekali dengan keringat di badannya

"Gwenchana.."Jungkook memasukan kunci kedalam tasnya, "Ada yang bisa Jungkook bantu, mm.. sunbae"Jungkook melihat dasi yang dipakai yeoja itu ada strip 3 yang berarti kaka kelasnya

"Aku.. menyukaimu"Yeoja itu menunduk semakin dalam, bahkan Jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu, "Nde ?"

"Aku menyukaimu, aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku"yeoja itu meberanikan diri menatap wajah Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung, Jungkook tidak mengenal yeoja ini, Jungkook hanya tersenyum,

"Tapi.. maaf sunbae, Jungkook tidak bisa, bahkan Jungkook tidak mengenal sunbae dengan baik, mm.. bagaimana dengan berteman ? Jungkook fikir itu hal yang baik" Jungkook tersenyum sangat hangat, Jungkook selalu ingat dengan apa yang sering ibunya katakana kepadanya _, Jangan menyakiti jika tidak ingin disakiti_.

"Nde.., mari berteman Jungkook.., ngomong-ngomong kau lucu sekali ternyata"

.

.

.

Jungkook suka sekali dengan masa kuliahnya, karena disanalah ia bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. Sunbae yang membuat jantung Jungkook deg degan bukan main, Pertama kali Jungkook fikir.. mungkin itu karena ia takut dengan Yoongi Sunbae itu, karena jujur saja- Yoongi sunbae itu galak sekali. Melebihi singa betina (kata Taehyung Hyung). Tapi ternyata Jungkook merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdegup setiap kali ia melihat Yoongi, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi dikantin, ketika Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat Yoongi sedang latihan basket bersama teman-temannya, ketika ia melihat Yoongi dihukum mungkin karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, ketika melihat itu semua Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh di jantungnya, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia merasakan hal yang hangat namun menyenangkan dihatinya dan ohh pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Ahh- SHIT.. apa yang kau lakukan Bocah!"Suga mengertakan bibirnya kesal, melihat mp3 playernya yang berserakan dilantai

"Maaf Sunbae, Jugkook tidak- Yoongi sunbae?"

Yoongi yang sedang mengambil mp3 playernya mendongak, "Wae ? Kau merusak mp3 player ku Bocah sial"

"Ahh.. Mp3 kesayanganku.. Kau ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan berlari di sepanjang koridor Bocah ?"Yoongi berdiri setelah mengambil mp3 playernya, seraya mendekat satu langkah di hadapan Jungkook dengan wajah sengaknya

"Maaf sunbae.. ahh Jungkook harus ke ruang dosen sekarang, sekali lagi maafkan aku sunbae"Jungkook membungkuk 90 derajat setelah berlari menuju ruang dosen seperti yang dia ucapkan sepertinya ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan

"Bocah sial itu.. meninggalkan ku ? Akan kupatahkan lehernya kalau bertemu dengan bocah tam.. ahh bocah sial yang sudah merusak mp3 playerku.."

"dan.. siapa nama pemuda tadi ? Jungkook ? akan kubuat dia belajar tata karma dengan orang yang lebih tua" Suga bermonolog sendiri, sambil memegangi mp3 playernya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu,

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jeon Jungkook di universitas itu ? Min Yoongi pun tahu tentang bocah itu, bagaimana tidak anak perempuan di kelas nya pun membicarakan bagaimana tampannya Jungkook, bagaimana pintarnya Jungkook, bagaimana seksinya Jungkook ketika sedang menari, dan katanya Jungkook mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus, seperti malaikat katanya ? Berlebihan !

Tapi Min Yoongi tidak menyangkal hal itu, ia pernah sekali mendengar Jungkook menyanyi ketika melewati ruang musik, dan yahh suaranya memang indah sekali bahkan Yoongi berhenti sejenak di depan ruang itu, tentunya tidak ada orang selain dirinya, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya ? hell no ! Min Yoongi kapten tim basket terpana dengan bocah ingusan yang bahkan baru memasuki tahun kedua kuliahnya ? mimipi saja sana ! dan katanya Jungkook itu baik sekali. Sangat baik.

"Jeon Jungkook liat saja.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jungkook menarik napas dengan kasar, pasalnya ia baru saja menjalani latihan dance nya bersama beberapa anggota klub menari yang ada di universitasnya (dan ngomong-ngomong Jungkook merupakan salat satu anggota klub menari di kampusnya) sampai ada sentuhan dingin di pipinya,

"Ambil"

Jungkook tanpa di suruh dua kali langsung menyambar minuman yang ditunjakan kepadanya, dan langsung meneguk minumannya hingga isinya hampir tinggal setengah

"Ahh.. segar sekali, gomawo sunbae.."Jungkook menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, sedangkan yang diucapkan terima kasih hanya mendecih pelan tanpa berniat membalas ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan padanya justru melemparkan sebuah handuk tepat kearah muka Jungkook, dan Jungkook dengan sigap mengambil handuk, dan terkekeh pelan sambil mengelap keringat yang berada di wajahnya.

"Hentikan tertawamu itu bocah, Kau membuat telingaku sakit"Yoongi mendecih tidak suka, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang

"Mau kupatahkan tanganmu, atau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku brengsek"

Jungkook yang diancam seperti itu, justru merapatkan tubuhnya ke Pacarnya yang manis itu, dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak sempit milik Yoongi dan mencium bau Yoongi yang sangat ia sukai. Ohh ini akan menjadi tempat kedua yang ia sukai setelah pelukan eomma nya. Nyaman sekali.

"Shiro, Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar saja hyung, aku lelah sekali, apa kau tega dengan kekasihmu yang tampan ini"Jungkook memejamkam mata, dan memeluk Yoongi semakin erat, Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan bergumam sangat pelan

"Tau seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah baik lagi terhadap mu bocah sial"Jungkook terkekeh mendengar itu, tentu saja dia mendengar suara sepelan apapun yang diucapkan hyung manisnya itu tanpa berniat sedikit pun melepaskan pelukannya

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti akan menyesalinya sunbae"

"Bagian mana yang harus aku sesali bocah?"

"Bagian kau melihat kekasih tampanmu ini, diberikan minum dan handuk oleh yeoja yeoja yang menjadi penggemarku tentu saja, kau tau aku sangat popular bukan ?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Jeon.. dan lepaskan tangamu breng-"

Yongi menghentikan ucapannya, karena secepat kilat Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di sudut bibirnya, Yoongi melebarkan matanya dan akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang berada di tenggorokannya sampai,"Berhenti mengumpat kasar terhadap kekasihmu sendiri Yoongi sunbae,.., kau menyakiti hatiku"Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya, Yoongi mendecih pelan,

"Kau sudah tau aku suka mengumpat bocah, dan salah sendiri memilihku menjadi kekasihmu, hah.. Dosa apa aku, sampai menerimamu sebagai kekasihku.. aku pasti sudah gila"Yoongi melepaskan tangannya Jungkook yang berada dikedua pundaknya, Jungkook tertawa dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi,

"Apa yang kau la- ?"

"Tapi kau manis sekali sunbae.. saat kau mengumpat pun kau manis sekali bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, walau kau mempunya mulut yang kasar,aku menyukainya.. dan tentu saja kau tidak gila, lihat kekasih mu ini tampan sekali wajar saja jika kau menyukaiku bahkan tergila gila padaku"Jungkook membawa tangan Yoongi menyentuh mukanya,

"Mimpi saja sana, kau menjijikan sekali Jeon,"Yoongi menoyor Jungkook pelan

"Dan ternyata kau bau Jeon, cepat ganti baju atau kau akan masuk angin dan aku akan menunggu di luar"Yoongi bergegas meninggalkan ruang latihan yang hanya ada mereka di sana

"Arrasoe.. chagiya"dan handuk mendarat di mukanya

"Ku rasa, aku akan menjahit mulut mu setelah ini Jeon Jungkook"

Dan setelahnya Yoongi benar-benar keluar dan menyisakan Jungkook yang tertawa lepas di dalamnya, dan buru buru mengganti kaosnya yang basah atau Yoongi akan benar benar mengamuk. Dan Jungkook tidak mau itu terjadi. Jungkook masih sayang nyawanya tentu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jungkook saat ini sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang berada di kampusnya, sambil memegang mp3 player baru yang akan ia berikan kepada Yoongi Sunbae karena Jungkook tentu saja tidak akan melupakan kejadian satu minggu lalu di koridor kampusnya.

"Ku harap ia suka dengan mp3 player yang akan aku berikan kepadanya"

Jungkook berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, setelah sekian lama ia hanya berani melihat dari kejauhan sunbae di kampusnya itu akhirnya Jungkook mempunyai kesempatan menemui sunbae yang ia sukai itu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Sibuknya Jungkook satu belakangan ini ia jadi tidak bisa menemui sunbae nya itu, karena latihan dance yang ia laksanakan dan jangan lupakan tugas nya yang menumpuk itu. Jungkook kangen sekali dengan Yoongi sunbae.

Setelah ia sampai Jungkook melihat keseliling lapangan indoor basket dan tidak mendapatkan siapa siapa disana, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 5 tepat. Setau Jungkook anak basket di kampusnya selesai latihan pukul setengah enam dan ini hari jumat, jadi Jungkook tidak mungkin salah, karena Jungkook selalu memperhatikan Sunbae nya itu. Saat latihan apalagi, Jungkook tidak pernah absen karena Sunbae nya terlihat seksi sekali. Tentu saja Jungkook melihatnya secara diam-diam.

Tapi ada satu yang Jungkook tidak suka saat melihat Sunbae nya sedang latihan basket bersama timnya. Park Jimin, namanya. Jimin sebenarnya tidak salah apapun terhadapnya, malah mereka bisa di sebut teman ? karena mereka satu teman dance, namun Park Jimin terlihat akrab sekali dengan sunbaenya. Dan Jungkook tidak suka itu.

"Hey.. Jungkook ?"

Jungkook berhenti dengan lamunannya, "Ahh.. anyeonghaseyo, Jimin sunbae"

"Sedang apa kau di sini ? Mencari seseorang ?"Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, karena sebelum ia mau keluar dari lapangan ia tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari lapangan menuju pintu keluar

"Ahh sunbae, apa sunbae tidak latihan ?"

"Baru saja selesai, waeyo ?"

"Ani, khamsahamnida sunbae"Jungkook membukukan badannya sedikit, setelahnya ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, ada satu tempat yang harus ia tuju.

"Nde"

.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari secepat yang ia bisa Jungkook akhirnya sampai di taman yang berada di belakang kampus, dan tebakannya tepat. Min Yoongi sedang tidur bersandar di bawah pohon besar yang langsung menghadap ke danau, rambut mint nya tertepa angin sampai menutupi kedua matanya. Jungkook tertawa pelan, dan berjalan sepelan yang ia bisa.

"Giyowo"Jungkook bergumam perlahan sambil berjongkok di depan Yoongi, matanya menatap mp3 player yang berada di tangannya, dan mengambil kertas serta alat tulis yang berada di tasnya, menulis beberapa kata lalu setelahnya di taruh di sebelah Yoongi beserta mp3 playernya.

Jungkook menatap Min Yoongi sekali lagi, tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan perlahan, jantungnya berirama senang sampai seulas senyum tersemat di bibirnya,

"Saranghae.."Jungkook berujar sangat pelan, menarik tangannya yang sangat engan ia lakukan. Setelahnya entah apa yang Jungkook fikirkan sampai ia mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Yoongi dengan sangat pelan dan hati hati. Jungkook hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, dan Jungkook akui ia menyukai debaran serta sensasinya.

Jungkook hendak berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat handphone putih yang tergeletak, dan sebuah ide muncul di otak cerdasnya. Setelah meminjamnya sebentar, Jungkook menaru handphone tersebut di tempat semula. Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari ini ia sangat sangat senang, Tuhan sedang memberkatinya mungkin ?

Setelah satu menit meninggalkan tempat itu, Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, dan tersenyum kecil melihat mp3 player yang berada di sebelahnya.

'Sunbae, ini Jungkook. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu karena sunbae terlihat nyenyak sekali, mohon di terima mp3 playernya sunbae. Untuk yang kemarin jeongmal mianhae'–Jeon Jungkook

Suga tersenyum kecil sekali lagi, dan manaruh kertas serta mp3 player berwarna biru tersebut kedalam tasnya, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, Yoongi melihat sepatu yang berada di balik salah satu pohon disana, dan terkekeh pelan.

Mau tau satu rahasia ?

Min Yoongi tidak tertidur sama sekali.

" Jadi ternyata selama ini itu kau… JEON JUNGKOOK"

.

.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

* * *

.

Hahh.. makin lancar ngetik nih ff gara-gara abis nntn momen KookGa di youtube :3

Dan salahkan moment KookGa di BTS Festa 2016 ! maygad Suganya minta banget di culik :3 Imut bener.. juga salahkan Jungkook yang sekarang udah gede banget, tapi mukanya sama kelakuannya bocah bett.. wkwk. Ini salah otak gue sebenernya, wkwk.

Oh iya, maap yaa.. kalo absurd gimana gitu yakk.. soalnya nih moment mereka bertebaran di pala gue, jadi mikir yang engak engak yekan ? jadi mending di salurin mumpung liburan, wkwk #curhat

Maaf yang kemarin saya hapus, soalnya itu terlalu pendek.. hehe

Oke sekian, Semoga ada yang suka

Makasih :D


End file.
